Huntsville, Texas
Huntsville is a city in and the county seat of Walker County, Texas. The population of the city is 38,548. It is home to Sam Houston State University, the Texas Department of Criminal Justice, Huntsville State Park, and HEARTS Veterans Museum of Texas. The city served as the residence of Sam Houston, who is recognized in Huntsville by the Sam Houston Memorial Museum and a statue on Interstate 45. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 52.05% White (20,064) 26.45% Black or African American (10,195) 18.90% Hispanic or Latino (7,285) 2.60% Other (1,004) 28.8% (11,101) of Huntsville residents live below the poverty line, most of which are students attending SHSU. Theft rate statistics Huntsville has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 35 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.27 murders a year. Pokemon See the Walker County page for more info. Fun facts * Huntsville was also the home of Samuel Walker Houston (1864–1945), a prominent African-American pioneer in the field of education. He was born into slavery on February 12, 1864 to Joshua Houston, a slave owned by Sam Houston. Samuel W. Houston founded the Galilee Community School in 1907, which later became known as the Houstonian Normal and Industrial Institute, in Walker County. * Greyhound Lines operates the Huntsville Station in Huntsville. As of 2001 many former prisoners released from the Texas Department of Criminal Justice system use the station to travel to their final destinations. The station is three blocks uphill from the Huntsville Unit, a point of release for prisoners exiting the TDCJ. * Huntsville is home to a satellite campus of the Southeast Texas Battle Academy. * Huntsville has several tourist attractions. They include an art tour, a downtown walking tour, Sam Houston's grave, the Sam Houston Memorial Museum, the Sam Houston Woodland Home, A Tribute to Courage (a 67 foot tall statue of Sam Houston), and a folk and cowboy music festival held every April. * Country singer Cody Johnson was born in Huntsville. * In 1995, on the grounds of the old Samuel W. Houston Elementary School, the Huntsville Independent School District, along with the Huntsville Arts Commission and the high school's Ex-Students Association, commissioned the creation of The Dreamers, a monument to underscore the black community's contributions to the growth and development of Huntsville and Walker County. * Huntsville has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a municipal airport, Raven Nest Golf Course, West Hill Mall and a few other shopping centers, some local restaurants and businesses, Walmart, Solstice Apparel, some sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, a few contest halls and showcase theater, Goodwill, Hobby Lobby, plenty of fast food, a bit of chain restaurants, Home Depot, H-E-B, Nintendo World, Target, Academy Sports + Outdoors, electric showers, some hotels/motels, some auto parts places and car dealerships, a bowling alley, Elkins Lake with a golf course, a few RV parks, a Pilot truck stop, a cinema, Kroger, Mr. Hamburger, Farmhouse Cafe, Bennie J's Smoke Pit, Potato Shack, Arnaud's Cajun Kitchen, and a few other things. Category:Texas Cities